


fluorescent

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Confessions, First Kiss, Hinata only thinks about volleyball, Interhigh Exchange 2018, M/M, they both take the bodyswap surprisingly well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Tsukishima wakes up in Hinata's body. Hinata thinks that spiking volleyballs at each other will solve the problem.It turns out confessions work just as well.





	fluorescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/gifts).



> I've never written this ship before, so it was really fun experience to try to write it for Interhigh 2018! (I've also never written a bodyswap before and learning how to refer to someone in _someone else's body_ was a slightly more confusing experience!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

Tsukishima woke up on Sunday morning 25cm shorter than usual.

The bed felt weird, and when he swung his feet around to get up, he almost twisted his ankle on a pen laying on the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took in his surroundings. Then, he rubbed them again and prayed that this was all a dream.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the same messy, cluttered room. A volleyball was strewn in the corner, a Karasuno jacket hanging on the desk chair, and a pile of homework that was mostly wrong and only partially complete on the desk.

It was Hinata’s room.

He recognized it from the few study sessions that Yamaguchi bribed him into going to, even though he had to spend the entire time attempting to teach the freak duo _… anything_.

His heartbeat spiked, and he ran a hand through his hair. Instead of the action feeling comforting, all he could feel were the differences. Hinata’s hair was longer, with a greater propensity for tangles. It was stuck up in a bunch of awkward angles from sleep.

He grasped at the end table and blinked when his hand only caught air. The end table is cluttered, with an alarm clock, lamp, and pile of volleyball-related books perched on it. Hinata’s cellphone was nowhere to be seen.

Tsukishima got up off the bed and padded toward the desk, looking for the phone. He found last week’s math worksheet, a dozen pens, a few photographs, and a small volleyball pump.

No phone.

Spinning around slowly, he scanned the room for possible places that Hinata could keep his phone. After checking every other outlet in the room, he found the offending item crammed in the space between the wall and the bed, attached to a charger that barely fit into the space.

Thankfully, Hinata hadn’t locked his phone so he was able to access the home screen and contacts. He pulled open the text thread with himself and texted whoever was in his body to call him right away.

The text went unread for several minutes, and Tsukishima sighed, assuming that the other boy must be sleeping in. He opened the camera application and looked at himself. His natural apathetic expression looked downright odd on Hinata’s face. He snapped a few photos, trying to mimic the other boy’s sunshine-like expressions, but every one looked forced.

There still wasn’t reply to the text that he’d sent. In his boredom, he pulled up Hinata’s text conversation with Yamaguchi and messaged him, knowing that he would already be up.

They texted back and forth for a bit, but Yamaguchi became suspicious when he wrote a typically snarky response from Hinata’s phone. He recovered by pretending that Tsukishima must be rubbing off on him, although he fumbled when having to refer to himself in the third person.

The silence of the room was broken by Hinata’s ringtone, which turned out to be an obnoxious bubblegum pop song. He scrambled to answer when he saw that his own number was calling.

“It’s about time that you called, Shrimp,” he said, throwing his hands into the air.

“Tsukishima?”

“Yes, we somehow switched bodies.”

“Wah!” Tsukishima heard a thump. “Is it always like this?”

“What are you talking about? Did you miss the part where we switched bodies?” Tsukishima rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

“No. I mean, is this what it’s like being tall?” Hinata’s voice is farther away, like he has pulled the phone away from his ear, and another couple of thumps ring out from the other side of the line. “Woah! If I jump, I can touch the ceiling!”

“Hinata,” Tsukishima cut in. “Please be careful with my body.”

“Fine,” He could almost imagine Hinata’s disappointed look. “I’m surprised you don’t have a password, Stingy-shima,” he said, changing the subject. The nickname sounded incredibly odd coming from his own voice.

“I do,” he said, rolling his eyes and brushing it off. “It’s just coded to my fingerprints.”

“That’s so cool, Kei!” Hinata’s genuine excitement was so infectious, that it took him a second to realize the oddity in that sentence.

“Kei?” Tsukishima shook his head, thinking that he must have misheard the other boy.  

“I figure that if we’re _literally_ in each other’s bodies, then we’re close enough to be on a first name basis with each other.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Tsukishima paused, testing the name on the tip of his tongue, “Shouyou.” The two fell into silence, both contemplating their current situation. “We should meet up and figure out how to get out of this mess.”

“There’s a volleyball court in the park about a block away from my house. I practice there all the time!”

“Of course your mind is still on volleyball,” Tsukishima sighed. “My family’s out today, so you should be able to get here without anyone questioning you.”

“As long as you bring a volleyball, my family will think it’s normal! If Natsu bothers you, just tell her you’ll watch her princess anime on Friday.”

The two of them confirmed a time and hang up to get ready for the day. Belatedly, he realized that it would have been smart to go over the layout of their respective houses.

It took him three tries to find the bathroom, but he was finally able to brush his teeth and change into what he considered a normal “Hinata-outfit.” On his way out of the house, he threw on the Karasuno jacket and tucked a volleyball under his arm. He said goodbye to Hinata’s mom and tried to act normal when she kissed him on the head.

The air outside was crisp and helped him clear his head. Seeing the world from 25cm below his normal height was an unusual situation, along with having to _look up_ at signs and other people.

After heading in the wrong direction, he finally found the small park and sat on a bench near the volleyball court, spinning the ball on the tip of his finger to pass time.  

Hinata showed up a few minutes later wearing the brightest clothes that Tsukishima owned. Light wash jeans were complimented by a neon orange sweatshirt that Yamaguchi had gotten him as a joke. He looked like a giant, fluorescent traffic cone.

“So…” Hinata trailed off, expecting Tsukishima to start talking. “How do we get back into our own bodies?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Tsukishima asked.

“You’re supposed to be the smart one!” Hinata pointed out, before he sat down on the bench next to him.

“This isn’t really something that you can be prepared for,” Tsukishima explained slowly. The two fell into silence and slumped against the bench, watching people pass them by.

Suddenly, Hinata launched himself upright with excitement that looked unnatural in Tsukishima’s tall body. “Maybe we need to spike volleyballs at each other and reset our brains.”

“We’re trying to switch back bodies, not concuss each other,” he said, shaking his head.

“Well, then?” Hinata placed his hands on his hips. “What’s your genius idea?”

“I don’t know.” He cut Hinata off when it looked like he was going to interrupt. “No – we’re not going to hit each other with volleyballs.”

Hinata drooped back onto the bench. “Then, I’m out of ideas.”

He was somehow not at all surprised by the fact that the other boy’s _only_ idea was about volleyball. “In the movies, people switch back by understanding each other better. Maybe we should try that?”

Hinata’s eyes went wide, and it looked absolutely ridiculous behind the lenses of Tsukishima’s glasses. “Like, tell each other our secrets?”

“…Sure,” Tsukishima said carefully, still having trouble following Hinata’s train of thought.

Hinata turned and stared down at him, looking him in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under the other boy’s stare. It was weird to have your own body looking at you so intensely, and it was _even weirder,_ knowing it was Hinata inside that body.

“Okay.” Hinata smiled and bit his lip. “I like you. Like, _like-like_ you.” Tsukishima was silent, and Hinata started to fidget on the bench. “This is when you’re supposed to say something.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic one in this relationship?” He smirked.

“Kei!” Hinata punched him in the shoulder, before brushing his hand down Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukishima smiled in response and paused before tilting his head, giving Hinata plenty of time to stop him. Instead, Hinata leaned in, as if in slow motion, and their lips met in the middle.

It was one of the most awkward experiences that Tsukishima had ever had. Neither of them had very much experience and they fumbled to use bodies that were not their own. It was sloppy and utterly unremarkable.

They pulled back and… nothing. They were still stuck in each others bodies.

Hinata blushed and looked down at his lap. “So, does this mean you like me too?”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t go around kissing just anyone.” Hinata shrugged and still wouldn’t look at him, and he sighed, before smiling. “Shouyou, I like you too. _Like-like_ you.” He tried to sound sarcastic, but he couldn’t help the affection leaking into his voice, when he echoed the other boy’s confession.

Hinata sprung up and threw his arms around him. “Wah! This is great!”

Tsukishima gently pushed him away. “You do realize we’re still stuck in each other’s bodies, right?”

“Party pooper,” Hinata sulked and checked his phone. “Gah! You need to go home! I’m supposed to help make dinner tonight.” He pulled Tsukishima up from the bench and pushed him in the direction of his house.

“What about–” Tsukishima tried to ask what they should do about the whole “In each other’s bodies” thing, but Hinata had already run off, waving to him from the corner. He shook his head and smiled at the other boy’s antics, before waving back.

The rest of his night goes by surprisingly smoothly, even so, he kept his phone close by so that he and Hinata could help coach each other through a night at each other’s respective households.

When he woke up the next morning, it was to his own mother saying that he’d overslept and was going to be late. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his own room and his own body.

Tsukishima would have thought that he had dreamt it all, except for the fact that when he goes into the gym for morning practice, he was bombarded by an orange ball of sunshine screaming “Kei!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you to imagine the confusion that the rest of Karasuno experiences seeing how TsukkiHina interact post-bodyswap. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
